Walking Backwards Into The Truth
by Late Night Love Affair
Summary: It's opposite day! Edward Cullen moves to Forks, only to feel himself falling in love with Bella Swan. A temptress. A seductress. A vampire. I love lemons and limes.
1. Welcome to Forks

This is a little something different from the rest of the classic fics on here. I've decided to switch things up a tad. Literally. Meet Isabella Swan. A temptress, a smart ass. But most importantly, a vampire. So, this will be in Edwards point of view. He is the human. All the characters are the same. Bella is the sister to Alice and Emmet as well as a sister in law to Jasper and Rosalie. She has the power to read peoples minds, all but Edwards. However, this time, the temptations will be much hard for Bella. Will she give in? Only I now that answer. Obviously, there will be lemons and limes. I love sweet and sour! OH, and Jacob is now a Jackie. Hah, don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of or related to the Twilight Sega. I'm just messing around with them!

The sun beamed down on my face. It was warm out, just like I liked it. There were little to no clouds in the sky when we drove to the Phoenix airport. My mother Renee was beside me, humming along to a catchy turn on the radio. I couldn't help but smile. She was my best friend, even if I wasn't hers anymore. I blinked a few times, looking down. This would be the last I would see her in for a few months.

"Edward…"

I looked up at her guilty smile. She didn't want to send me to Forks, but if she was going to be with Phil, I would only be in the way here. "…you don't have to go you know." I shook my head. "I want to go mom. Plus, it's about time I go to Charlie instead of the other way around." I was such a good liar. She could never really tell them apart from the truth. But the fact that I never did really lie probably changed the aspect of it.

However, the second part was true. I had been forced to go to Forks for one month every summer until I was the age of fourteen. That's when I put my foot down. I didn't want to be there almost as much as my mother didn't. For the past two years, Charlie would come for a week or two. But he couldn't be here long. He had obligations in Forks. People needed him there. Now I was going to live with him. Ugh…

We pulled up to the waiting area awkwardly. Getting out of the car and leaving no time for my mother to put me on another guilt trip, I pulled my bags from the trunk. It wasn't much. All of my winter clothes fit easily into one suit case and even left room for mostly all of my books and cd's. Renee pulled me into a tight hug, and reluctantly I hugged her back. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here and take care of her. What if she got sick? Did Phil know C.R.P.?

I shook the thoughts of Renee's face going purple after choking on a peanut from my mind, and pulled away.

"Listen, if I want my bags to end up with me, I've got to go," She nodded, but didn't let my shoulders go. "I'll call you when I get to Charlie's, okay? Don't worry mom…" She nodded again, not trusting herself to speak. I turned as she did. It was better off with no words spoken.

The flight was longer then I had hoped. We ended up having to take a stop in North Carolina before continuing to Washington. I didn't know why, and didn't ask any questions. I just kept to myself in my cramped second class seat, listening to my iPod. Every now and then I would end up getting an elbow in the rib from my restless sleeping neighbour, but I tried not to dawn too much on that. It wouldn't crack my perfect fake smile I had been practicing for the past month or so. This was going to be harder then I thought.

Once I landed in Washington capital, I boarded another small flight that took me to another smaller town just outside of Forks. Some of the views were familiar, but there were a lot that were new to me. I took in a deep breath of the damp air once I was off the plane. Just a half an hour or so and I'd be back to the place my mother had spared me from when I was only a year old. She had left, thinking of me of course. She didn't want her son as the next small town Cop I guess.

That's what Charlie was. He was the Chief of Police here in Forks. And he did well showing it. My eyes landed on his cruiser. When I was younger, I got such a thrill of riding shotgun with him. But not anymore. When I was well around thirteen, I no longer looked like a kid having a fun ride with his father. I looked more like the criminal, and my father was just the cop taking me away. Ever since then, I rode my bike to most places in town.

And there he was, leaning on the passenger side of his cruiser. I grinned. I looked a lot like him, except my hair was a bronze instead of his dark brown. Renee's was the lightest strawberry brown. I guessed I had the mix of both. But other then that, we both had a pale looking complexions and green eyes. If we both shaved our head's, you'd swear we were twins.

He gave me an awkward one armed hug before popping the trunk. "Hey kiddo." I hid my frown. I wasn't a kid anymore. Hell, in a few months I'd even been an adult. "Hey Ch-…dad" He never approved of me calling him Charlie, so I'd have to watch my tongue when around him. I was so used to it from being around Renee.

"Have a nice trip?"

I shrugged as I slid into the passenger seat. "Long.." He nodded. We continued like this for the drive. It was awkward no doubt, and most of the time we would just fall into silence. There wasn't much to talk about. The weather was the usual. Wet. I watched the trees pass outside. The were all lush and green. My mother always talked about how she first hated the weather. It always made her hair frizzy of some junk like that.

I smirked when the house was in view. It was just as I remembered it, although some of the trees around were bigger. Pulling out my suitcase, Charlie followed behind me. I pushed open the door and chuckled. He never seemed to want to lock his doors. 'I find no point,' he'd tell me. But it made sense. I mean, who would even think about breaking into the house of the town chief? Maybe if they had a death wish…

I trudged up the stairs as my suitcase hit the stairs behind me. Once I was on the third step from the top, I listened for the creak. Ah, there is was. For as long as I was here, the third stair always creaked, no matter where you stepped on it. Making it hard to sneak down for a mid-night snack.

Once I was in my oh so familiar room at the end of the hall, I smiled when Charlie left me to unpack alone. We got along a lot like this. His liked his privacy, and I liked mine. Once my lack of clothes were put away, and my books sat awkwardly along the back of my desk, I moved to my cds. These were the most important. I had everything from Mozart to Cypress Hill, and listened to every single album at least twice.

I organized the huge amount albums and sighed looking down at them. They were where most of my passion went to. If I could, I would focus most of my studies to music. But that would clearly piss off Renee. She always wanted me to become I firefighter or some shit like that. Psh, like hell I was going into a burning building. Fuck that.

This was going to be the longest night of my life.

Heading down stairs, I found Charlie lounging on the couch, watching the game. It was a re-run. I had already watched it back in Phoenix. "Giants win.." He groaned, causing me to grin. "Thanks a lot Edward. I had to pay seven bucks to get a tape just to tape this darn thing."

I stifled a laugh. Don't you have DVD player?" He shook his head. "I have no use for them."

"I just gave you a use."

He waved his hand, dismissing the argument even though I had clearly won. "Is Pizza good for tonight?" I nodded. "Sure." I wasn't so skilled in the kitchen, just like him. I was comfortable ordering out most of the nights I stayed, but I knew that sooner or later it would make a huge dent in our pockets. In 20 minutes, Charlie and I both lounged around the tv, both with pizza in our hands. It wasn't until a commercial about some car sales man trying to fake a good buy came on when Charlie spoke.

"I…ah. Bought you a car."

"What?" He bought me a car?! I had been saving up for the past 6 months for a car. Renee said Charlie would help me buy one, but I didn't think he would pay for the entire thing. "No Charlie- I can't take it!" He rose his hand to stop me.

"Consider it a welcoming gift."

I shifted awkwardly. "Er…well thanks! What kind is it?"

His itched the back of his head. Clearly, he hadn't wanted me to ask this question. "Well, remember Billy Black? And his Daughter Jackie?" (AN: Haha, seriously. I don't want any death threats!) I nodded hesitantly. How could I forget them? Charlie practically dragged me along fishing with them every single Sunday. I never found sitting in a boat for hours that amusing. "Well…Billy had his old Chevy. Really it's in mint condition. He had to pry Jackie away from it so she wouldn't tear it apart."

He smirked before digging back into his pizza. I blinked, watching him. From the years before, I couldn't seem to remember any Chevy. All I could remember was a lump of redish orange scrap metal rusting away in the drive way. Is that what he bought me? God I hoped not. "We won't be able to get it until Wednesday, so you'll have to bike to school unless you want a drive over at 6:45. I have to be at the station for 7 now. " It used to be 9. Two years ago anyways.

School didn't start until 8:20.

"That's alright." I pushed out a smile, making it as real as I could. "Thanks again dad. But I\m getting tired. I'll see you tomorrow." He mumbled a 'night son' and I shuffled off to bed. School tomorrow. Joy. What would they even think? I clearly wouldn't be what they expected. I was from Phoenix. I was supposed to be tan and buff. I was supposed to have blonde hair, a have classic suffer look to me.

I'm clearly not anything close to that. It's not like I was insecure or anything. I just new what people expected from me. And I didn't have it.

I took in a breath, letting my eyelids fall. Outside I could hear millions of crickets that seemed to just be going at it. It was so different then the usually loud cars and thumping beats. How could I even start to make this my home?!

So, there you are. It's not much. I'll have the first day at the next chapter. I hope my stories captivated some of you so far. I'm not planning on quitting any time soon, even if you don't like it. Haha. The song that inspired me for this would be Good News and Bad News by Karate School.


	2. Hot Piece of Ass

So, here you guys go. My second Chapter. I hope you've liked it so far. I'm still trying to capture Edwards perfect attitude, so bare with me. I'm sure I'll be able to make it shine when he starts really interacting with people. OH, and I hope you've noticed that I didn't make Edward as clumsy as Bella originally is. I didn't think that would really be a trait of his if he were a human. Anyways, Here I present to you my second chapter.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Twilight….Stop laughing!

* * *

The only reason I woke up was because of the loud grumbling in my stomach. I tilted my head to look at the clock on the night stand. It blinked 7:03 at me mockingly. I frowned. It was still damp, I could feel it in the air. But I knew most of the days had to be like this. Rolling out from my comfortable state, I stood groggy, stretching out a kink in my back. It didn't sooth. So far, my day was horrible.

Jumping into the shower, I made sure every part of my body was clean before changing into my favourite jeans and a basic maroon sweater. Hey, even if I wasn't what they expected, I still had to look good, right? However, my hair caused both sides of my brain to square off into a debate.

Left: _Don't bother. It falls nicely. _

Right: _Don't_. _It'll frizz! You take after Renee, remember._

Left: _It's raining. Do you want gel everywhere?!_

I left it at that before heading down the stairs. Charlie had already gone to the station. I could get used to this- being alone. Back home Renee was always there. She always wanted to know what I was doing. Where I was going. Sometimes, I got a little annoying. Opening the first cabinet , my face fell at the lack of food. I guess my breakfast was a jar of pickles. I rolled my eyes. Apparently not having a female in the house did this to a man. Giving up, I walked to the fridge and took a swig straight from the milk carton.

I wasn't in much of a hurry, but I still found myself to be anxious. It was around 7:40. If I could remember correctly, it would take me around 15 minutes to get to the school. That's if I walked. If I biked I knew it would be more around ten. Again, I contemplated this. Either walk in the rain, or take my bike in risk of getting mud slapped up the back of me.

I chose the safer option of walking. Plucking my iPod from the chair, I swung my oh-so-light bag onto my back and headed out the door. It was wet and damp, just like I had guessed.

The walk took me exactly fourteen minutes and forty two seconds. That's the exact time I had stepped onto Forks High School property. A shiver ran down my spine. How much out of place would I look here? My question was quickly answered when a car drove by; both the passenger and driver gawking at me. I smiled slightly when the beat up car pulled into the parking lot.

What, did I have something stuck in my teeth? Or maybe my hair did take after Renee after all? Reassuringly I ran a hand through my hair. I could feel a nervous string make its way up my body. Heading through the parking lot, I avoided my classmates car and headed towards a building marked with the word 'Main Office' over the main door. It almost reminded me of a small cottage, yet had the feel of an inner city town house.

Pulling open the door, the warm air took me over. I stood in silence at the front desk, waiting for the receptionist to notice. She was a good looking woman, but her hair took it all away. It was huge, curly and red. Her lips were painted to match. She almost looked like she belonged in a porn star video. My mind trailed off, but I quickly snapped back when she took notice to my distance.

"Can I help you?"

'Yeah. I'm Edward Cullen…" Her eyes glistened as she slowly leaned forwards. Her top seemed to be drooping at a dangerous angle with my eyes. I forced them to stay at her face. "I see." Her voice was lower then before. Was….was she hitting on me? I froze.

"Here you go Mr Cullen. I would like you to get this sheet signed by each of your teachers…" She extended her arm, holding out the papers for me. I took them quickly. As if this couldn't be awkward enough: She bit her lip and I mentally smacked myself.

"If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

I couldn't help but notice the double meaning in her words. "Thanks," I quickly muttered and turned, making my way from the room.

Finally my breathing returned to normal as I looked down at my classes. I had taken all of them back home in Phoenix. Advanced classes as well. This year was going to be easy, but boring. I eyed a small map, and then matched them back with the class. I studied each teachers name, hoping not to get them mixed up.

First- English and Literature Writing with Mrs. Licata. Building four.

I glanced up at the closest classroom. It was seven. Peering through a small group of students, I tried my best not to notice their stares as I walked past them. It was like I was a freak show. I was their new attraction. Their new source of gossip. I could hear the girls giggling now… Literally. "You're Ed Cullen, right?"

"It's Edward. Not Ed." God I hated that name.

"Oh! Sorry Edward!"

I nodded at her. She was short, a good foot or so lower then me. Her hair was a raven black and I couldn't help but noticed that her skin was like mine. A pale undertone. I should have figured. Since the sun here basically never shone, I wouldn't have expected them to have a tan of any sorts. I don't even think they owned a tanning salon in Forks. Back home you could almost find them anywhere, even though the sun was always shining.

She held out her hand, bopping slightly. "My names Erica!" (A/N: Yeah, I know. Eric Yorkie the girl) We shook hands. She beamed up at me and I awkwardly smiled back. "What's your classes?"

I stuttered, looking down at my paper. I didn't mean to seem so vulnerable, but I couldn't help it. "Uh…English, Bio Comp, French 4, Advanced Functions and Gym." I tried my best not to wince as she squealed. "I'm with you in Functions!" "Great.." I tried not to sound to annoyed. She was the first person to even step up to talk to me, instead of just staring. Some would even go as far as saying that she had 'guts'.

"Well, I've got to go." By this time, three girls had joined her in a small looking group. They all watched me with curious eyes. What was her name again?…Erin? Oh! Erica, right. I waved a quick goodbye.

I quickly made my way to the building marked with a four. I followed a few other students in, mimicking them when we walked into what looked like the coat room. Shrugging off my own brown jacket, I hung it up and followed into the room. The teacher quickly signed my slip and assigned me a seat without an introduction. I was so grateful for this.

The class started on like I hadn't even been there. Looking down at the books, a small smile crept onto my lips. I had read them all before. Not to mention a few of the titles were the same ones I had on the desk back at Charlie's house.

"So, you're the Ed Cullen everyone's been talking about, eh?"

I swear to go there was an echo at this school. "It's Edward, actually."

My eyes met hers. Blue. Almost clear. They beamed down at me in a non annoying way. She leaned in on my desk, letting her long blond hair fall over her shoulders. I swallowed my breath. "I'm Michelle. Michelle Newton."

"Nice to meet you," It sounded more like a question.

She started talking which I liked. All I'd have to do was nod and give a little amount of input at the right time. One conversation turned into the next. I could barely keep up with her. Next thing I knew, the bell had run and we were making our way back out into the disgustingly damp weather.

"So, where're you headed next?"

"Bio Comp." She smiled at me again. "That's back over at 13. I'm heading over that way, I'll walk you." I was thankful that she was coming, but I wasn't thankful that she brought more attention to me. I could see Erica glaring from her group of friends as I passed. Did she not like Michelle? I didn't find anything wrong with her…

She pointed out her next class when we passed it. It turned out she literally wanted to walk me to class. I couldn't understand why. She turned on me once we got to my class. "Wait here after class. You can come have lunch with me and a few of my friends."

She waved before turning, walking back to her own class. That was…different.

Making my way into class, it was just as boring as the last except for the fact I didn't have someone rambling in my ear for more then half the period. I did meet some new people, however. Apparently I was like some sort of celebrity here. I was known for the fact I was coming from a big city and my dad was a cop. "Plus, the girls think your hot." I scoffed at this. I think his name was Justin. We made our way out of class once the bell rang.

Michelle was already standing there, waiting. She greeted Justin, but not as enthusiastic when she waved at me. Of course they new each other. Everyone in this god damned town knew each other. I was the outsider.

I was on Michelle's left when we entered the cafeteria. It was littered with students, but back home it would look deserted compared to the amount of people there. My grade was practically larger then all of the people in this town anyways.

I settled on a small fry and a bottle of coke. I didn't have much of an appetite. We sat in a larger group of people. They all introduced themselves, but I still had a hard time putting the name to the face. The guy across from me was Lance. I only remembered that because he was the only that talked the most. There was a small girl to his left. I think her name was Tracy. She watched me with the most adoring eyes. I tried not to pay much attention to her.

Looking around, my eyes landed on Erica. She smiled and waved at me from across the tables. Some of her friends turned to look. I waved back. Renee always told me not to be rude unless they were rude to you first. It was classic Renee advice. But either way; Erica welcomed me. It was only proper for me to thank her.

Michelle began talking in my ear, causing me to have to bring my gaze back to her. However, something caught my eye. People. A small group of people. Five to be exact. They were all gorgeous, like the belonged on the runway. Even the guys. I would have gone on to explain how utterly beautiful these people were, but I couldn't pass the brunette. Her hair fell in a chestnut curtain down her back in soft curls. Her skin was paler then everyone else in the group, and her oxen eyes watched the petit girl in front of her. Their pale lips were open, but moving so fast. They count possible be talking, could they?

I watched her luscious pale lips move until they stopped, twitching up at the corners. In an instant, her eyes bore into mine. The small smile was still on her lips, but her eyes were suspicious. I caught my heart in my throat, quickly pulling my eyes away. "Justin…Justin!" I hissed, turning towards him. Leaning slightly, hoping none of the others could hear.

'Who're they?" I motioned with my head, only to have him laugh. "That's the Swan's and the Hale's."

I swallowed. "Who's the girl with the brown hair?"

He grinned. "That would be Isabella Swan. She prefers Bella apparently. Hot piece of ass, isn't she?" I leaned back in my chair before granting myself another look at her. "Yeah, she really is something…"

* * *

There you go! Longer then the first no doubt. I'm so excited to start the next chapter. I may even have to post it tonight. If you do notice, I switched all of the males to female, and the females to males. I don't know why. I just felt a need to change them. Anyways, review! They always make me post quicker.


	3. Functions will never be the same

Over 100 hits, and only one review? Hm…It could have been worse, right? Well here you go! Chapter three. And just letting you know that the smut will begin this chapter. The first two were more like introductory paragraphs. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Can you believe I _still_ don't own those damned character!?

* * *

I felt a nudge in my ribs. It was Michelle, glairing at me. I slightly smiled. Did she notice my lack of attention? I bit down on the inside of my cheek. The last thing I wanted was to have people hate me already. "What is it Michelle?"

"Don't bother with Swan."

Ah, so she had noticed my stares. I turned my head, and was just about to ask why when she started talking again. Her voice was in a low hush, but the people around us still fell silent. It was like whatever Michelle had to tell me, she had to tell the entire school. I guess this was were the gossip started.

"She doesn't go for Fork's guys. They're not good enough for her." _Good thing I'm not a 'Forks' guy then. _

I could sense hostility in her voice. Maybe even a hint of jealousness? I remained emotionless, knowing if I made one wrong move, everything would be shattered. My eyes quickly flickered to this incredible Bella character, and then back to Michelle. She looked so ordinary now. Everyone did next to Bella.

Michelle turned her head, letting me know that her point was finished. I munched down on the rest of my fries, falling silent to the conversations around me. It felt like hours when the bell finally sounded. Standing, Justin elbowed me. "Where you headed next?"

"French."

"What level?"

"Four."

He fell silent. What, was there something wrong with level four? His shock seemed to turn into envy as he spoke. "Really? That's impressive. Usually the only people in level four are the grade 12's who stay back another year." I shrugged. I was in level 4 back in Phoenix. The only reason I took is again was because I could go into that, or food and nutrition. I'd rather keep my life; thanks.

"Ah well…" I was going to go into detail about my classes in Phoenix, but I decided again it. I didn't want to look like I was flaunting my grades. "..you know how it goes." I left it at that before heading to class. By the end, I was bored to tears; literally. If this was French at level four, I'd hate to see what the lower ones were like. I shifted my bag before heading out of class. I guess this school wouldn't be too bad. I mean, the people seemed nice. And I didn't struggle in any classes.

Bonus was I had something to work at getting. And her name was Bella Swan.

Once I was outside, I noticed a mist falling from the sky. Ugh, it was raining again. This was probably the biggest thing I'd have to get used to. The weather. I liked my sunshine. Here, it was hard to find. Walking quickly, I heard someone call my name. I looked over only to see Tracy standing at the door of my Functions class. She had her hood pulled up around her face, but she was still beaming, waving at me excitedly.

"Hey Tracy." Why oh why did I have to meet her. She was like a fly on shit. It was obvious from the first ten minutes. "Hey Eddie! Oh my god, you're in Advanced Functions?! What can't you do?" I hid my disgusted face, stepping past her.

"A lot.." I mumbled. She snickered, taking it as a joke. This period was going to be a disaster, I could feel it. Shuffling in, I got my teacher's signature and glanced around the room for an open desk. There were to in a pair. No one was there. Quickly, I picked the one closest to the window and got my papers out.

Ten minutes passed, and the door was yanked open. Everyones heads snapped but, but quickly fell when the saw who had entered. It was her. It was her in all her glory. It was Bella. The goddess Bella.

My stomach tightened when she muttered a quick apology and made her way to the empty desk. Luckily it was beside me. Oh yes, this period was going to be torture. She gracefully walked towards the desks before sitting in a proper position. She looked so elegant, like she was walking on clouds. Turning to me, a grin plastered on my lips. All I could do was smirk back, but even then I could feel it was more crooked then hers.

"Edward Cullen, right?" Finally, the news about my name was apparently beginning to spread.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" She rose her eyebrows, her smile still perched on her lips. "The town's been talking about your arrival for a month now. You seem to be a popular boy here in Forks." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well…"

I couldn't finish. Her coal eyes took me into a trace. She leaned forwards as her sweet breath swept over me. My stomach tightened once again. Oh, the things I would have done to her if we were alone. I heard her chuckle softly. "But you're not a Forks boy, are you?" I shook my head. Apparently Michelle was right about the whole Forks thing.

She smiled while pulling back. I couldn't help but feel lonely. I wanted her breath against me. My eyes memorized every part of her face. I would certainly dream of this girl tonight.

"Your friend doesn't like me very much, does she?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Who?" Bella kept her eyes on me before motioning to the side. I looked. God damn it Tracy. I couldn't get her off my back. "Trust me, she's barely a friend." I stressed the word 'barely'. She stifled a laugh, and I couldn't help but smirk. It was like a choir of angels. No, better.

Bella bit her lip. I wanted to bite them too.

"What are you thinking?"

"Pardon me?" I blinked a few times. I don't think she wanted to know what I was thinking. "What are you thinking?" She repeated, a little more stern this time.

'Uh. Nothing." She scoffed, but left it at that. Why did she want to know anyways? I liked to keep my thoughts to myself. She, on the other hand didn't seem to mind. "Right." She turned her body to face the front of the room. Little did I realize how much of the class I had missed. There were merely ten minutes left. I couldn't leave it like this. I had to talk to her.

She beat me to the punch.

"Do you want I drive home?"

I gawked. Did she know I walked? I couldn't accept her offer. Or could I? Maybe this could be a better chance of getting close to her. Me and my hormones both agreed with that part. She bit her lip, looking up at me through her eyelashes. It was impossible to say no. But first thing was first. "How did you know I walked?"

She blinked a few times. "Uh, my brother saw you walking." She spoke quickly, but I was still able to catch the velvet words. "Oh." She leaned back in, inches from my face. If only I could reach up and stroke her soft skin. Taste her lips. Feel her move against me. NO, No, stop this Edward. No relationships until you know you're staying in Forks.

Her breath stunned me. Fuck waiting.

"So, I guess you don't want a ride?" I went to respond but the bell. Her face fell slightly when she stood. "Bella wait!" But she had dashed from the room before anyone else had even reached the door. I took off quick, hoping no one would notice my urgency to leave. Arg, where did she go?!

Once I was outside, I desperately looked around. Everyone else was beginning to crowd the small areas. I grumbled. Where did my goddess go to?!

"She's at her locker." I jumped at the voice. It was soft and angelic, but it was no Bella. I turned to face a beautiful short pixie like girl. Her dark hair was cropped, and she stood shorter then Erica. Her pale lips pulled into a smile. She was the girl Bella had been sitting across from at the table. Behind her stood a blond male. His arm slipped protectively around the girls waist.

She looked up at him with a dazzling smile, then looked back at me. "I'd go before she leaves."

"Leaves?"

She nodded, but it wasn't her voice that spoke. It was the male. "She doesn't like to stay when she's been upset. Call it stubborn." Wasn't she supposed to drive me home? "Uh, thanks. Where's her locker?" I barely noticed the smaller amount of people passing us. I would surely be late for class. That wasn't like me.

The girl rose her hand, pointing to her left. I smiled, nodding my head once. "Thanks." What the hell was I getting myself into.

I walked, getting a few awkward glances from passing people. I had gym next. My brain began searching for a perfect excuse. I never really liked gym much. I was athletic, yes. But it was never my forte. I never found an interest in bouncing a ball back and fourth over a net. "Aren't you heading the wrong way Cullen?" I ignored the voice and continued walking.

I rounded the corner of the row of lockers. I peered down, taking what I thought were silent steps. "So you did come." I gasped when I felt her cold body pressed against my back. It felt like she had been standing in front of a freezer for too long. I shuddered before turning. Her black eyes flickered with passion. Who was this demonic angel and why was she trying to kill me.

She walked forwards, pressing me with her so that I was backed against the lockers. She pressed her body against mine, and I fought back another chill. She grinned when I froze. What the hell was going on. Its like Forks switched from being insanely boring to insane in general. I licked my dry lips, which caused her to watch. Her eyes drilled my lips like she wanted to attack them. And God I wanted nothing more.

"You're late for class mister Cullen." My hands itched to pull her close, so I rested them on her hips. She grinned at the contact before learning close, letting her nose trace up my neck. She stopped at my pulse point.

"So are you miss Swan." My voice didn't sound like mine. It was throaty and rough. I tilted my head back, fighting the urge to let them close. Her icy breath stopped. I almost grew worried that she died of shock or something.

Her lips pressed against my neck. My lower half tingled.

"Until next time Edward." She pulled away swiftly, turning to walk down the hall. I couldn't help but watch her hips sway. Left, right. Left, right. I swallowed hard. What a temptress. Bella Swan was most definitely going to be the death of me.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter three. Chapter four's coming quick and I'm planning for the car ride home to get a tad steamy. I'm actually really excited to write it. So let me know what you think! I'll be gratefull forever. I'll even give you lot's and lot's of muffins with Edwards face on it. You and me both know we'd like to have him in out mouth. HAH, get your mind out of the gutter. I can't help that mine's always there.


End file.
